Unspoken
by Soulofthepast
Summary: Sometimes you don't need to speak to communicate. Things do not always need to be defined. Mizuno Ami and Kino Makoto fluff.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I hope you enjoy this article of fiction. Please go easy on me and submit a review if you find something to comment on. I'm still new at this so I hope you will find it adequate. I would assess that one could claim this to be "A.U." because of the character relations I've set forth.

I do not own Sailor Moon. I am merely a fan seeking to write stories based upon the characters.

* * *

Ami POV-

Such an innocent flower blooms under the vigilant Emerald eyes of one woman. She is woman that most don't care to comprehend. With her tall figure, strong and muscled, she protects the small plant well. With her soft heart she tends the soil it needs to grow. In her gentle embrace she cradles the new sprout as she places it in its bed. Perhaps I should state that at this moment in time I envy the position of the small flower. This woman is many things to many people, but to me she is simply Mako.

Many people find our closeness hard to match as I forgo any honorific one may use. We do not need such formalities as of late. I care deeply for this woman of chestnut tresses just like she does me. Her eyes gaze up from her work to ponder her next task of the day. The dinner is in the oven, her homework complete, the house spic and span. Finally content that her chores are absolutely finished she finds a seat on the old sofa that stands out among the otherwise perfect room.

I cannot begin to clarify when it was that I started to fall in love with the woman before me. I can safely assure that she is as delicate as the flowers she so lovingly tends on a daily basis. Her heart is one that can only be described as that of a morning light. You see, the Sun shines brightly and Mako does not seek such rapt attention. The Moonlight can often be hidden in the shadows. Makoto, for as much as she remains introverted doesn't yearn to be that way. Instead she is that of the morning. She is the quiet calm that allows slight melancholy to don your features. She is the early song that the birds sing waking those from slumber. Lastly, she is the small ray of light that doesn't want to be seen; the one who shelters others happily forgoing its own time to shine brightly.

She smiles at me now, longing in her eyes. Slowly she stands moving gradually towards me. Those emotions captivate me even now as I sit breathless in the armchair I occupy. I cannot move, and cannot speak. Surely she is that beautiful. A simple white oversized shirt covered in dust and dirt masks her true beauty as a pair of jeans ripped in the knee snag on the corner of the end table. She falters slightly, muttering only a moment at her situation. I cannot help but giggle.

She grins back as she rolls her eyes dramatically. The ponytail she keeps bobs slightly as she shakes her head at my staring. What does she see I wonder? Does she see a plain and simple girl? Does she think me to be a beautiful woman like I see in her? Her gaze implores me to wonder. It seems I've not long to wait as she embraces me. Wordlessly she's telling me all I will ever need to know. She lifts me in her arms and carries me to the front deck where nothing but the crickets can be heard in the grass.

In her arms I feel safe as we sit on the porch watching the evening clouds roll by. Her old truck battered from the many years it's seen, finds perch on the gravel driveway. The air out here is fresh and clean and I feel at ease knowing we aren't near the busy streets of the city. The woodsy scent of Makoto's clothes invade my senses as I cuddle into her further, happy we decided to move out here. We are away from most of our family and friends, but, not so far as to not reach them. I know it may seem anomalous. I couldn't believe it myself either when we found out a few months ago.

As Makoto stretches her long legs out in front of her I see the green nail polish on her toes. As rough around the edges as she may appear she is actually much the opposite. She sighs contently as she moves her hands to rest on my abdomen where I know soon I will start to show. We have only her brother to thank for this wonderful gift he's given us. I know she felt bad she couldn't do it herself, yet I know she too wanted this more than anything. The gift of a child. As we now take in the soothing sounds of night I smile knowing that we have gotten what we really covet.

Family. The simplest of words happen to be the ones that mean the most. Zoisite cares deeply for the both of us, and he wishes his little sister to smile as they had as children. Makoto has lived a rough life. Left an orphan at the age of ten to be raised by a brother not five years older, existence was not always the easiest thing to come by. Still she managed to make it this far. Soon she will have a chance to be the mother she never had the chance to have herself. Times like this we need not speak. I know she loves me as I love her. Words fall flat considering our position. Her simple embrace speaking more than words could begin to clearly define. All that I have is all I will ever need.

Makoto, she's the one who needs so much more. She needs the sun to lighten her day. She needs the night to shed her tears. Those are only a few things a delicate woman like her requires. At that point it would be safe to state that my Mako has a soul that you can't equate to a human. Instead it is that of nature, one of a flower. Beautiful and delicate like that of petal. Protective and dangerous like a thorn. Yes, surely this description fits best. Even if this is the case, my Makoto becomes highly indescribable because a flower simply doesn't do her justice. She is far more than any definition in a dictionary can give, although many have tried. That is why we speak so often in terms that do not require speech. We have no need and in this we find our love.

To say I'm lucky would be a large understatement. I have a wonderful home that will become a haven for my future child to grow and play. A woman I adore more than words can say. Lastly, I see a future that even if unclear shines brightly just as the first ray of light cast in the dawn.

* * *

-Chapter 1: Completed- Chapter two will come shortly.

Tell me what you think. I hope you liked it. Constructive criticism is welcome and will be taken into consideration. This is a part of a much larger series of stories I have written over the years. I would be delighted to post more, but only if you are interested.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I am now going to post Makoto's point of view. I know some people might find it as if I'm repeating myself. I hope you will find this fascinating enough to read and review. Constructive criticism is not only allowed, I highly encourage you to do so.

I do not own Sailor Moon.

* * *

-Makoto POV

Calculating azure eyes watch from afar as a slight woman takes perch in her favorite armchair. I know she thinks I remain unaware of her gaze as I tend the flowers on the windowsill. She studies me intently lost within her own thoughts. With her slim fingers toying with the fabric on the chair she clearly thinks I'm focused on the small rose bud in my hands. I allow my eyes to revert back to my hobby, making sure the soil is ready before I plant the little sprout. One day it will blossom into a rosebush worthy of a place in the garden. For now it is still too small and the sill will have to do.

After I've finished I check my mental list. The flowers have been trimmed, weeded, and watered. The house has been dusted, vacuumed, floors washed, and furniture polished. My psychology homework has been completed for the day awaiting Ami's revision and a mild dinner is cooking in the oven. Everything seems to be in order and I now decide to pad my way over to the sofa to collapse my tired body. Ami hates that I insist on doing all of the housework. She never likes it when I do every little thing for her. She says I pamper her too much. I can't help myself. She hasn't been feeling her best lightly and so it's my job to care for her.

It's nice to know I can forget about formalities. I haven't had to worry about that for a while now. She and I are far too close for that. I wonder what she thinks about on a daily basis when she putters around the house aimlessly. Her eyes are on me again, a can feel it. She's thinking something, although I can't tell you what that is. Ami's funny like that. Behind those blue eyes of hers she's always thinking something. She's such a poet, so eloquent in her words and actions. I miss her in my arms and this must be fixed.

I manage to pry myself off of the sofa and look into her eyes. Those same calculating eyes that study everything in an attempt to find answers to things never written are now looking back with intensity. I wonder what she thinks of me. Am I a woman that she will always love? Can I trust she won't leave me like many in my life have? I know when I look into her eyes I become lost. I can't explain it so I don't try. I'd rather act on impulse. She would rather use logic. I know she's beautiful but my brain can't seem to tell my darn legs to move. I know I should be moving, but for some odd reason my leg seems to resist. I look down and notice my problem lies with the hole in my jeans. Great! Perfect! Blasted garments catch on everything! I hear her giggling lightly now and I realize I must have spoken aloud. I don't care, not now, not ever. Yeah, I know I should have better grace than that. Sue me.

I free my leg from the table before I roll my eyes at my mistake. I know I shouldn't but I stare long and hard into her blue eyes. She's starting to feel uneasy. She's been acting odd lightly. Saying she's unattractive and crying for the smallest reasons. Her mood swings are starting to get worse and I know she can't help it. She's still in her pajamas from this morning and I can't fault her in the slightest. She's still a little pale and I have a feeling she'll be in my arms again crying feeling as if she's not good enough. I have to comfort her.

I hold her in my arms. I hope my embrace speaks of love and comfort. I pick her up and carry her to our front porch. I want her to relax and be at ease. Slowly she does as we take a seat. I make sure she's still in my arms protectively. The outside of the cottage isn't much to look at. We are still trying to get settled. My truck is parked in the driveway. It's old but reliable. The grass is still growing and my garden has yet to be started. It's peaceful as I hear the crickets chirping. She's snuggling in closer to me now and I know she's finally getting comfortable.

I stretch out my legs so they don't fall asleep. I glance at my toenails and realize that I'll need to put on a new coat of polish in them soon. The green is starting to chip away at the edges. Serves me right, I hate socks and shoes and in my own home I see no need to wear them. I smile contently knowing Ami is feeling at least a little better and I bring my hands at rest on her belly. She'll start to show soon, I just know it. We will be parents quicker than I think we realize. Now, I'm sure most people are wondering how that little miracle happened. Let's just say you have my brother to thank. He was the donor.

Zoisite is hard to describe. Sometimes he's a jerk; other times he's the guy riding in on his white horse when you know you're in trouble. Either way he's my brother plain and simple as that. We fight as siblings often do as we seek to better ourselves in this world. The rivalry has gone on since we were kids. That's what made us strong. We had to push past our limits to even get to where we are now. He's in the city with his new boyfriend hoping to start a family. I'm in the country wanting to do the same with Ami. Our life hasn't been perfect. Even if I promise that I no longer cry for my past, I know I'm lying. Very few have given me a chance to start fresh. Now that have that chance I won't let it slip away.

I feel Ami sigh into my embrace and I know everything will be alright. I see a light that shines brightly in our future. Now that I have her love and support that light, the small growing spectacle is now within my reach. No, scratch that. It is now within our reach.

~Fin~

* * *

Please tell me what you think.


End file.
